The Only Exception
by lechat23
Summary: Mai is falling in love again after she got over Naru, and yet to another difficult man. Will she be succeed this time? Considering this man was just as difficult as her first love. Read and find out! Rated M for lemon.


**The Only Exception**

**A/N : Hi there, this is my first attempt in writing Fan Fiction. The pairing for this fic is Lin/Mai, so for those who didn't like this pairing, please don't read. I've always think that they had a great chance together. Well, Ghost Hunt did not have definite pairing. Most people will probably like Naru/Mai better, but really… I think every guy in Ghost Hunt has the equal chance with her except John. John was a priest, I will feel terribly guilty if I wrote a romance between John/Mai since I am a Catholic myself and the priest said "Don't tempt the young priest to be!" LOL. Well, I hope you enjoy the fic, and please don't kill me! I'm sorry if I got lousy English, typos and grammatical mistakes. English was my 3rd language as a matter of fact.**

**Warning : Mature Content for Lemon **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ghost Hunt nor Card Captor Sakura.**

* * *

><p>Taniyama Mai had worked for SPR for four years. She was 20 years old now. She was no longer a bratty short 16 years old girl with short hair and an easy going attitude. She had matured both physically and mentally. She blossomed into a fine young lady. She had added several inches to her height. She was 5'5 now. She got every curve that would make men drool over her. Her hair was no longer short like a boy, she had grown it into a shoulder length hair.<p>

She was currently in her second year of university. She was taking a degree on paranormal research. Mai got a scholarship when she applied for the study two years ago. She made it well with the recommendation of SPR, well, it was actually Naru's recommendation as the head of SPR and of course as Dr Oliver Davis that eventually made her way for the scholarship as smooth as the high way, and to add to the matters, Mai was a psychic was written in the recommendation letter.

Eventually, Mai had got over her infatuation for Naru over the years. Naru seemed like the type that couldn't commit to a relationship after all. He was still mourning for Gene's death. Well, maybe Naru was just a human without emotion, that was what Mai thought before she knew that Naru was actually dating Madoka. He probably liked a more mature and older woman. She rolled her eyes when she saw how immature Naru was when Madoka was around. Madoka was just like a mother to Naru. Aside from that, she never thought that she would once again fall for another difficult person. Even though that man was as stoic as Naru, at least he got some manner. He actually thanked her when she delivered his tea along with Naru's.

Mai fell for Lin Koujo, Naru's assistant. And she didn't know what to do. She was sure that it was not the same infatuation she felt for Naru before. She felt hurt that she might already be rejected before she can even confess. At least she confessed to Naru and got rejected properly for the second time. She confessed once more when Naru got back from England after burying Gene. Naru outright rejected her, stated that he didn't love her and she should just give it up.

Mai didn't know what to do with this one sided love. She knew that Lin hated Japanese, and also English for what had happened in the World War 2, and she was probably hated by Lin for her clumsiness. She made him sprain his ankle on their first meeting. She yelled at him for hating the Japanese. Their relationships actually got better from that point forward, but Mai still didn't sure how he felt about her. It would be nice if he didn't hate her. They rarely conversed since Lin was really quiet and he always worked behind his computer. That got him at the same league with Naru in Mai's eyes, but she would never called him as workaholic jerk. He didn't act like one after all.

"Fuh, why do I have to fall for a difficult person like him?" Mai sighed.

"Oya, who are you falling for?" asked Yasuhara, from Mai's back.

"Uwa… Yasu… don't scare me!" Mai turned around and smacked Yasuhara on his arm.

"Well, I'm just curious. You sighed like there's no tomorrow. What's going on Mai-chan? Are we breaking up?"

Another smack on Yasuhara, this time on his head. "We are not in a relationship. Please don't talk about something that would get us in a misunderstanding."

They didn't aware that Lin was just outside the kitchenette where Mai was making Naru's tea right now and he seemed to buy Yasu's words. _They are dating?_ He felt a pang of jealousy in his heart but relieved after he heard Mai's next line and walked back to his office.

"Geez… you're so not cute. I'm just kidding." Yasu grinned back to Mai.

"I don't have time to joke around with you. I will be dead in another minute if…"

"Mai, tea!" Naru's voice was loudly heard.

"What did I just say?" said Mai with a glare. "What a workaholic. Idiot scientist! Tea addictive narcissist jerk!" With that Mai stormed off to Naru's office, not bother to knock. "This is your tea, Oh mighty one…" said Mai, still standing in front of Naru.

Naru raised his brow and said, "What are you waiting for?"

Mai stomped on her feet, swivelled, slammed the door in the process and stormed off to Lin's office. Mai walked fast to his table and put down the tea.

"Thanks, Taniyama-san," Lin glanced at her and then back to his computer screen.

"It's Mai, Lin-san!" said Mai.

Mai had been trying to get him to call her given name just like the others had but he never complied. Only Lin still called her Taniyama-san and she irked at his persistence. Without waiting for his reply, she got out from his room. She felt like crying. She knew that she had no hope for this love.

_Mai, be strong! It will be best if I can forget about him! Working in the same office just really tires me out. I need to refresh my mind…_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Huan ying guang ling<strong>_," said a familiar tone when Mai entered her favourite Ramen Shop. It was Li Ying Ramen's shop near the office. Most people liked to have lunch there. They had various Chinese food so she wouldn't get bored. The cook was Li Syaoran and his wife, Sakura. The cook called himself Li Xiao Lang. Mai thought it was perhaps how Chinese pronounced their names. They were a young married couple. Mai was envious of them, they were so lovey-dovey and they were both only 21 years old. Just a year older than her.

"Mai-san, you're coming again," said Sakura. "What will you have today?"

"I'll have _**j****_i_ tang mian**_ and a portion of _**jiao zi**_."

"Ara, you're getting good at pronounce it in Chinese." Sakura smiled to her knowingly. "I guess it's because your love to…"

"Sakura-san, I'll appreciate it if you didn't say it out loud."

Sakura giggled and called out Mai's order. "_**Ji tang mian**__, __**jiao zi**_." And she turned around, "_**Huan ying guang ling**__, __**Lin xian sheng**_"

_Lin?_ Thought Mai inwardly when she glanced back at the front door. She cringed. Syaoran saw her expression and smiled. Mai smiled back to Syaoran and stiffened when Sakura led Lin to the seat beside her.

"Taniyama-san?" asked Lin when he saw Mai.

"Ha hai.. Lin-san," Mai glanced a little at him.

"_**Hing Cheui go**__, __**neih hou.**_"

"_**Xiu Long, neih hou**_. _**Kai Dong Min, Gaauji.**_"

Mai and Sakura stared at them curiously.

"Syaoran, it's not Mandarin?" asked Sakura. Sakura was rarely around when Lin came to their ramen shop. She usually just let the two cousins talk to each other.

"Ah, my bad. We're both from Hongkong, so we speak Cantonese instead," said Syaoran sheepishly whilst he was getting a bowl of Chicken Ramen in front of Mai.

"What's Cantonese?" asked Mai.

"That's a Chinese dialect. Most people in Hongkong speak Cantonese," Lin explained.

"_**Shi ya, Xing Xu ge xuo de dui**_," said Li to Mai. "_**Wo men bing jang dou jiang ou yu de.**_"

"_**Ai ya, lian pu dong hua wo du xuo bu hao, wo na er dong de shi me ou yu ya**_?" said Mai giggled and said, "_itadakimasu_" before she plunged the chopstick into the ramen bowl.

Lin was surprised upon hearing Mai spoke in fluent Mandarin.

"Taniyama-san, did you just…?"

"Ah, I've been taking Chinese language, as well as English in university for the foreign languages. Li-san usually be my practice partner for the Chinese, aside from Sakura-san that is…"

"That was a surprise." said Lin.

Syaoran and Sakura stared at the couple at the counter with knowing smirks.

"Xing Xu ge… here." Li put another bowl of Chicken ramen in front of Lin.

"Xing Xu? Is it how your name sound in Chinese, Lin-san?" asked Mai.

Lin stared at Mai for a while and answered, "Yes."

"Then why did you introduce your self as Lin Koujo?"

"I thought that it will be hard for Japanese to spell Xing Xu than Koujo. I got it translated to Japanese, why?"

"I see." Mai smiled and stared at him. They stared at each other for quite a while.

"Ahem… please refrain from having PDA in my shop," said Syaoran, trying to sound serious. "You both can hook up somewhere when you've finished your food."

Both Mai and Lin blushed at Syaoran's remarks and got back to their food hastily.

_Hee… so Xing Xu likes her too_. Syaoran winked at Sakura and Sakura winked back at him. _It's going to be fun teasing him later_, thought Syaoran.

* * *

><p>"So, I can see that you actually like her?" asked Syaoran to Li when Mai already excused herself to the office.<p>

"Her?"

"Mai-san, or the one you called Taniyama-san," said Syaoran with a smirk.

Lin kept silent at the question.

"Am I wrong?"

"NO… but she probably dislikes me." Lin smiled ruefully.

"I don't see why…"

"She probably still thinks that I still hate the Japanese."

"Haha… do you?"

"I do, but she's the only exception. How did you deal with your wife?"

"Ehm, first of all, Sakura is not a pure Japanese. She's Clow's direct descendant, and it made her a Chinese, well she's still got Japanese blood from her mother though."

"_A-ie_ didn't oppose to your marriage? You are both still so young, and with her being half Japanese."

"Not that I see. But you will have to deal with the family if you wish to court Mai-san, and if she would accept you… And why do you still call her Taniyama-san? You work together right?"

"I don't think it's proper to call her by name."

"You're so slow. No wonder you didn't have girlfriend all this time. You're already 28, Xing Xu ge."

"Hey… I never expected that you will be like my mum."

"Haha... she's always got this line whenever you got back to Hongkong. It was fun imitating _a-ie._ I think if you don't hurry, either Mai-san got a boyfriend on her own or you'll be forced to an arranged marriage by a-ie. Choose it wisely, my dear cousin."

"I don't expect to be lectured by a 21 years old brat, Xiu Long."

Syaoran only grinned at him.

* * *

><p><em>Lin-san? Why?<em> Thought Mai when she saw Lin entered her Chinese Language Class room.

"Class, today Mr Lin will be the Native Speaker guest for today's topic."

The girls in their class squealed when they noticed the handsome Chinese man.

"Wow, he's so tall."

"His hair was weird but heck… he is so handsome."

"I wonder how old is he?"

"He's probably married."

"No way! I don't see any ring on his finger."

Mai rolled her eyes mentally. She caught him staring at her and she smiled back, mouthed, "Hang on there!"

Lin almost laughed but composed himself.

Their class was full of laughter that day, just like usual. Mostly because they couldn't pronounce it right. Lin was unexpectedly very patient with all of them and it kind of fished out Mai's curiosity.

"Taniyama-san!" Lin stopped Mai when they were finished with today's class.

Mai turned around and smiled. She felt her heartbeat increased rapidly.

"Let's have lunch together?" asked Lin.

Mai was stunned. Am I dreaming? Lin-san asked me to have lunch together. Well I know that I dreamed a lot, but it was all for the cases. Am I dreaming now? Or Lin-san was probably possessed?

"Taniyama-san?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, what did you said just now?" Mai blinked her eyes.

"I asked you to have lunch with me. Is that okay?"

"Fine, but Lin-san... Just call me Mai, okay?"

"…"

"Is it that hard?"

"Okay, Mai-san, let's have lunch together?" Lin tried to sound as normal as possible. It already embarrassed him so much to ask her to have lunch with him. _She probably thought that I am a weirdo_. Lin sighed inwardly.

"Let's…" said Mai and lead the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>From that time on, they always had their lunch together. The irregulars in SPR started to tease them about it but they didn't budge at all. They weren't dating. They just had lunch together. Without the other party knew, both Mai and Lin were always feeling a bit relieved after their lunch session together.<p>

Lin still didn't know how to deal with Mai. He never dated before and he had always focus with his work. He wondered whether Mai was bored of his company. Mai, in the other hand, felt tense since Lin didn't talk too much. He only answered when she asked, and never bothered to talk aside of SPR's cases. It was only Mai left to talk. Lin wouldn't say it but he enjoyed being with Mai.

Madoka and Ayako were the first that trying to pry into it by interrogating Mai after one of her 'lunch date' one day with Lin.

"Say, Mai… are you two dating?" asked Ayako.

"Wha.. what?" Mai blushed hard at the question. "We aren't dating!"

"Hee… really? Why are you so flustered then?" teased Madoka.

"Ehm.. we really…"

"Well, but you like him, right?" asked Madoka.

Mai was getting more flustered at the blunt question.

"Heh... our little Mai is growing up." said Ayako.

"She did grow a lot though," said Madoka whilst groping Mai's butt. "I wonder if Lin noticed…"

"Kyaa… _Madoka no ecchi_…" said Mai, pushing away Madoka's hands.

"He's blind if he's not noticing our little Mai's growth," Ayako added whilst assessing Mai from head to toe.

"Stop staring at me like that, Ayako! I'm not some sort of thing…"

"Uh… she's angry…" said Madoka with teasing tone. "Ah… Lin, come here!" Madoka waved her hands to Lin.

Lin came with an incredulous look on his face. "Yes, Mori-san? Do you need something?"

Lin stared at the three ladies incredulously. Mai was flustered. Ayako and Madoka stared at each other and shoved Mai hard at Lin. They even put his hand on her arse whilst he was still standing stiff at the sudden contact, then ran away whilst laughing maniacally.

Mai was surprised when she found herself pressed hard to Lin's body suddenly and she felt his hands at her ass and pushed him backwards but Lin held onto her, unconsciously squeezing her ass. "Kyaa…! Lin-san… please don't…" Mai couldn't continue her words, she was so embarrassed. "Lin-san, can you please move your hands from my… butt…?" she asked trying to suppress her embarrassment.

Lin was flustered and stunned. He couldn't even move and second later he apologised furiously, "I'm sorry Taniyama-san… I didn't mean to…"

"It's Mai. You call me Taniyama-san again." Mai pouted at him.

"I'm sorry, Mai." before he could finish his words, Mai hugged him.

He was stilled for a moment trying to digest what had happened but later he hugged her back, feeling her at his arm. She was so small and warm. The way she pressed against his body aroused him. He can feel himself getting a hard on. _Crap! IT will be damn disastrous if she find out that I'm getting aroused. She'll run away and call me a pervert! NO, I can't let this happen._

Mai didn't know what came to her. She just wanted to hug him. And when he hugged her back, she felt content. She felt something hard against her abdomen. _Is it his…?_ Mai was flustered even more and she stole a glance at him. She saw that Lin was blushing. She smiled at that. She cringed inwardly and slowly disentangled herself from him. She stared up at him and smiled, "Lin-san… I lo…"

"Mai, please!" Lin stopped her when he realised what she was about to say. He was beaming with happiness. He stared down at her lovingly. She stared back at him incredulously, waiting for his next line. "Let me say it first! I love you. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

Mai stared at him, shocked. She never expected that she would hear the confession of him. She always felt that she would probably be rejected if she confessed to him. She cried and asked, "Is it real? Am I dreaming?"

Lin was shocked when he saw her cry. He thought she would reject him or running away calling him a pervert for getting aroused at their close contact.

"It's real. I'm sorry that I can't state it clearly, but I love you. I've loved you since you yelled at me for hating the Japanese but you loved Naru at that time. I probably still hate the Japanese, but you're my only exception. Will you accept me?" said Lin softly.

Mai nodded and answered, "Un…"

Lin wiped her tears and leaned down to her face, "May I?"

She nodded again and he brushed his lips lightly on hers, tasting her lips. She whimpered at the feel of his lips. He was about to deepen their kiss when...

_Flash!_ They were surprised and pulled away. They looked at their right side and found the irregulars were grinning at them. Yasuhara was holding a camera in his hand.

"Got it, you guys!" said Yasuhara. "Oh wow… our second most stoic man in the office with my girlfriend, Taniyama Mai. So, Mai, I guess we officially broke up now."

"Stupid Yasu!" said Mai and smacked him on the head.

Yasuhara was laughing loudly and muttered, "Sorry!" to Lin with his wicked grin.

"Mai, tea!" Naru's voice was heard through the hallway.

"Oh man what a tea addictive narcissist jerk! Sorry, Madoka-san." Mai rolled her eyes to them and they laughed out loud at this. Lin laughed a little at her antics.

"You better get Naru his tea," said Lin. "I'll see you later!"

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy for Mai and Lin. Their relationship was rocky and full of obstacles. They rarely have time together due to their works, even though they always managed to have lunch together. Lin had tried to convince his mother to see Mai. His mother opposed to their relationship at first since Mai was a Japanese but after getting to know her, she approved of them. They dated for a year before Lin finally proposed to her. After several arguments with his mother in Hongkong about the wedding, they finally got married.<p>

When they finally got time for themselves, they were on their wedding night. Naru had granted them 2 weeks off for honeymoon. Since Madoka was available, Lin could temporarily take his time off being Naru's guardian. They were teased mercilessly before they excused themselves to their suite room in the same hotel they held their wedding.

"Lin, one advice for you," said Takigawa whilst grinning widely. "Don't rush it and don't feel embarrassed!"

Lin blushed hard at that statement. Takigawa had been teasing him mercilessly when he found out that Lin was a virgin. Takigawa couldn't help but laughed hard since he was 29 and never had an experience of that matter due to his traditional upbringing. He even said something like his mother would kill him if he ever violated a girl before marriage. They were from a sorcerer family after all and his mother didn't just say those to scare him. She was serious, in short.

Mai blushed hard when Lin put his arm around her waist. He frowned when he saw Madoka, Ayako and Masako giggled at Mai. Mai seemed nervous but she gave him a reassuring smiles. He thought that those ladies probably said something that embarrassed her like what Takigawa said to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From this section on was the M Part…<strong>_

Mai fidgeted when she tried to zip down her wedding gown. Lin noticed Mai got stuck with the zip. He came close.

"Kyaa!" Mai screamed but shut up instantly. Furious blushes crept onto her cheeks. "Sorry, Koujo!"

"Are you nervous?" asked Lin softly whilst helping her with the zip. "We don't have to if you aren't ready!"

Mai smiled sheepishly, "No… I want to…"

The gown was sliding down and exposed her body. She was stood in her strapless bra and knickers. Both were white and lacey. His eyes feasted on her exposed body and he leant down to kiss her. "Are you sure? I won't stop even if you scream for me to stop later."

Mai nodded and kissed him hungrily. He pushed her down on the bed whilst kissing her and unclasped her bra. Her bra joined her wedding gown. He massaged her breasts with his hands and leant down to suck her hardened peak whilst his other hand going down and stroke her sensitive place through her knickers. Mai moaned at the contact. He went further down and pull her knickers and threw it aside.

"Don't look!"

"How am I suppose to do it if I am not allowed to look at it?" he chuckled at her remarks.

"At least turn off the light!" She said and blushed brightly.

"No, I want to see you!" He said seductively.

With that his head went down to lick her down there. He found her sensitive bundle of nerves and sucked on it. Mai moaned harder and arched her back. With his mouth doing delicious thing on her, she got wetter. When she felt that she couldn't stand it, she came hard.

Lin felt that he was getting hard, and he was aching to get into her body. He removed his pants and underwear, and came back to her in bed.

"I'm going to put it in!"

Mai nodded. She was aching to have him inside of her. He positioned himself at her slick opening, and slowly entered her body.

"Ugh…" Mai cried in pain when she felt him in her. Lin kissed her pain away and stilled, waited for her to adjust to him. When he felt her move her hip, he began to thrust in and out of her body.

They cried and moaned in pleasure. Mai whimpered and squirmed beneath him. She cried out his name and came for the second time. Feeling her inner wall clenched hard, it caused Lin to come inside her. At every twitch his manhood made, it lengthened her pleasure. They didn't stop at this. Second later, Lin raised her legs and went inside her once again, hitting another sweet spot that they never knew existed. Mai came again.

"Mai, lift your hips a bit!" said Lin when they were still at it hours later.

"Ngg… wait… Koujo! AH!"

"I've said I won't stop right?"

"But… let me rest a bit… We've been on it for hours. I'm tired…Aah…" Unconsciously, she moved her hips and it made him groaned. He could feel her inner wall clenched tight around his member, giving him pleasures.

He continuously thrust in and out of her. The sound of their juices mixed was heard clearly through out the room and second later they climaxed together. Mai stared up at her husband. He was panting hard and slumped down on top of her. "_**Wo ai ni**_… Xing Xu"

"_**Wo ai ni**_, Mai!"

(end)

* * *

><p><strong>Notes on ChineseJapanese/Cantonese :**

_**Huan Ying Guang Ling : welcome**_

_**Ji Tang Mian : chicken ramen**_

_**Jiao Zi : gyoza, meat dumpling**_

_**Hing Cheui go : Brother Koujo (Lin's name in Cantonese)**_

_**Xiu Long : Syaoran (Syaoran's name in Cantonese)**_

_**Xing Xu : Lin's name in Chinese**_

_**Xiao Lang : Syaoran's name in Chinese**_

_**neih hou : hello**_

_**Kai Dong Min : Chicken ramen**_

_**Gaauji : gyoza, meat dumpling**_

_**Shi ya, Xing Xu ge xuo de dui : right, what brother Koujo said was right**_

_**Wo men bing jang dou jiang ou yu de : we usually speak in cantonese**_

"_**Ai ya, lian pu dong hua wo du xuo bu hao, wo na er dong de shi me ou yu ya? : Well, I can't even speak mandarin properly let alone Cantonese?**_

_**Itadakimasu : it was said before the Japanese eating, a gesture of appreciation of the food.**_

**_Madoka no ecchi : basically she was just saying that Madoka was a pervert!_**

_**Wo ai ni : I love you**_

**Well, it finally finished. Took the whole night for writing this. Haha… I still plan to write more and don't ask me which pairing, you've known that I love this pairing the most. LOL. And it will be with the touch of horror (probably related to Chinese curse) of course since Ghost Hunt was all about horror. I just wanted to write this little story first, since it got stuck on my head for quite a time. Well, the last part, I totally made it naughty. Believe it or not, it was also my first attempt in writing lemon. LOL. You might notice there's Li and Sakura, yeah, they are from CCS. Since Li was a Chinese and from Hongkong, I made him related to Lin. **

**Just read and tell me what you think, if you will. Thanks. ^ ^**

**Fixed my grammars. I realised that I was bad in determine the right grammars for fiction. :)**


End file.
